


Make-Believe

by iniquiticity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sorry I Changed The Tense Like Eight Times, Sugar Daddy, We're Strangers and I'm Picking You Up At A Bar Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/pseuds/iniquiticity
Summary: Matt likes playing pretend. Taliesin is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Matt gathers his confidence and takes a deep breath. It's a new dive, not one of their regular habits. That's part of the reason the bar works, really. It would be pretty weird, he and Taliesin both decided, if they played this game somewhere familiar. Plus, Matt thinks with shameful rush of arousal, he'd have to explain it to someone else. Taliesin probably knows he'd secretly be into that, but he hasn't actually gotten up the confidence to tell him yet, and Matt appreciates the ruse.

So he walks into the bar and takes in the dim light. Sees the back of Taliesin immediately, the black shirt with the embroidered designs along the back. Too dim to see the color and his brain puts it there anyway, purple. Easy to see the shock of his hair though. No one's sitting near him while he drinks, making easy conversation with the professionally interested bartender.

One more breath and then he walks down and sits next to Taliesin, who barely notices him. He usually wishes that he was a little less easy, but they're barely started this game and he already feels familiar warmth low in his stomach. Nice. Makes him swallow. Not that he didn’t already know, but yeah, it says a lot about how he feels about Taliesin that him just taking one glance at Matt and then discarding him as disinteresting gets him going. 

"Hey," Matt says, and Taliesin looks over. Taliesin smiles just a little, just to avoid being rude to him, "You, uh, come here often?"

The bartender looks at both of them and Matt wonders if Taliesin cued her in. He's not sure which way he wants that question to be answered, actually. She turns to help someone else on the other end of the bar, luckily saving him from having to puzzle it out.

"Sometimes, yeah," Taliesin says, and finishes off his glass in one long swallow. Matt's eyes track the bob of his throat.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Matt asks, and Taliesin smiles at him, even more friendly now.

"I'd like that."

"Jack and coke good?"

Taliesin nods. Matt tries to catch the eye of the bartender, but she is now talking to someone else, agreeing with them as they gesture to the talking heads on the TV.

"So," Taliesin says, and turns most of his body towards Matt, "What's a handsome young man like you doing at a dive at 4pm on a Wednesday?"

Matt looks at the bartender once more, sees she is still not paying attention to them, and then looks back at Taliesin, who is now admiring him openly. That's always the strangest part of the game. He's fine, two legs and two arms and wearing a t-shirt with a rip at the bottom. He's fine but it always seems like it should be a mistake, that Taliesin looks at him like he wants to eat him for breakfast.

Actually, Matt thinks, Taliesin looks at him like that outside of the game too, sometimes. That’s worse, when Matt’s more sure it’s not a joke.

"Well, you know," Matt smiles, aims for naive, resettling himself on his stool, "That VA life isn't super scheduled."

"Oh," Taliesin reaches down and pulls his stool closer, so he can brush his knee against Matt's, "You're a voice actor?"

"Yeah," Matt says, "I also play tabletop games on the internet."

Taliesin tilts his head, briefly puzzled. "Like... dungeons and dragons?" His voice trails off, a very, very realistic impression of a normal person. A normal person who is picking him up at the bar. 

"Yeah,” he says, less embarrassed about it then he used to be. 

Taliesin laughs, just a little. The old defensiveness of it comes up, with with a little embarrassment, and there's the heat wrapped between the two because of it's Taliesin. The bartender finally appears, trying to hide the smile at the corner of her mouth. He is more sure than ever that she knows what they’re up to.

"Two jack & cokes," Matt says, and the bartender makes them. He pays with cash and tips her well. She winks at him.

"So," Taliesin takes his drink and turns back to him, again with his full attention, "I don't want to be rude, but....do you supplement that voice actor and dungeons & dragons income?"

Taliesin asking him this is way, way less offensive than plenty of other people have. Even so, he can't resist the urge --

"Actually, the dungeons and dragons thing is pretty comfortable." He takes his own, drinks. It's mostly jack with a splash of coke, and he has to suppress the cough. "But, you know, everyone's always looking for another extra buck, right?"

Just saying the words get that low hum of pleasure going under his skin. He all at once knows and pretends not to know what Taliesin is implying. He has to swallow back the overactive imagination. What if Taliesin is impatient and wants him just outside? What if Taliesin can see just how much he really needs the cash and is --- yeah, that's the thought -- very generous in what he will pay Matt for?

Matt takes another drink of mostly-jack.

"It's nice you can make money doing something you love," Taliesin says, like ten thousand other people who don't know how to respond to that he professionally plays dungeons & dragons, "But if that's a struggle for bills then I'm happy to help."

Fuck, Taliesin is laying it on him right now, with the eyes and the fingers around his glass and the way his voice is and his posture. Matt feels and suppresses the urge to break the game and just tell Taliesin just how much this is doing it for him. He clears his throat instead.

"Like what?" he asks, leaning forward a little, "Like a voice acting gig?"

For a second he sees Taliesin almost laugh. The edges of his mouth twitch up before he gets himself back together. "No, I'm good on voice actors. Your mouth could be involved though." Then he puts his hand on Matt's knee, and fuck, his skin is burning through Matt's jeans.

Matt allows himself to get it then. He lets his cheeks go pink and he looks nervously at Taliesin's hand, at Taliesin's face, at his drink, and then at Taliesin's hand again. Taliesin's hand squeezes his leg and pats it in affectionate way and pulls away, and Matt misses it instantly.

"I, uh," Matt says, coughing and looking at Taliesin from under his eyelashes, and fuck, Taliesin is looking at him like he could eat him in one fucking bite and it makes Matt's heart thud in his chest.

"Yeah?" Taliesin smiles at him, lewd. Licks his lips, Matt catching the flash of a silver barbell in his tongue. Takes another gulp of his drink without looking away.

He's fixated on Taliesin's mouth now, on the shiny lipgloss he wears. Matt takes a deep breath and tries to gather himself.

"Matt?" Taliesin says, and then all of his posture changes, confidence different and a frown overtaking his face. "You okay?"

Matt actually has to laugh, brushing a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Really okay. This is working more than I thought."

Relief crests through Taliesin's face. He squeezes Matt's leg, all warm affection and Matt's heart wants to explode through his shirt. Then Taliesin takes a deep breath and puts on his fake air of lewdness. He strokes Matt's knee and Matt can feel the gooseflesh pimpling in his skin.

He is not even going to look at his dick situation. He wants Taliesin to instead, and he does, Matt seeing his eyes drop downward, then up.

"Why don't we go to my place?" Taliesin says, and he's stroking Matt's knee now, making little circles in the denim. It's driving him a little insane. "Talk more about details there."

"Yeah," Matt says, trying to pretend to be someone else and not all sure he's succeeding. Kind of funny, that he's multiple people for long stretches of time and this is easily one of the worst, "That, um. Sounds good."

"Great." Taliesin finishes off his drink in two impressive gulps and puts the glass down. He stands. Matt doesn't even bother to finish his, and Taliesin's already crowding into his space between the bar stools. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

They left the bar and Taliesin lead him out to a sleek black Mercedes that Matt pretended he didn't know was just rented for the day. It's a beautiful car, he admits, all lines and leather on the inside.

Once they're in the car, Matt heard the doors lock. Taliesin twisted in his seat to reach over and touch Matt's face. Uncertainty flared within him and Taliesin's gaze flickered back to reality, but then Matt consulted the person he's pretending to be and touched Taliesin's hand, covering it with his own.

"Yeah," Taliesin says, and smiles at him, "I'm sure we can find work for you." He slips his hand out from under Matt's, gives his knee another squeeze, and then starts to drive.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Matt asks, as they move from lane to lane, stop to stop, red light to red light, "I uh, I mean I'm a pretty good voice actor and dungeons & dragons player. Not sure what other skills I have."

"Let's talk more about it when we get to the house," Taliesin says, without looking away from the road. Matt sits, uncomfortable. Plays with his phone, ignores texts from other people. Scrolls through Facebook without seeing. Eventually they pull up at the beautiful AirBNB they reserved for this, with it's perfectly green lawn and beautiful glass doors. Taliesin locks the car and begins walking, and Matt hurries after him.

"Why don't you pour me a drink?" Taliesin says, when they arrive in a beautiful kitchen with a marble island and glass cabinetry displaying dinnerware china. "The liquor is over there. I'll have Glenfiddich, neat."

"Uh, sure," he says, and starts opening cabinets. Some of them are completely empty, because no one actually lives here. He does find the bottle they brought, and some glasses, and pours for both of them. It feels really good, to know Taliesin is staring at him making their drinks. The easy sense of Taliesin's command. He takes a breath and settles himself, going to the refrigerator and getting some ice.

"You should have it neat too," Taliesin says, and Matt wonders if Taliesin saw the shiver. He drops the ice cubes back into the refrigerator.

"Sure," he says, and then he comes over.

Taliesin is leaning against the kitchen island, drinking his glass and studying him."So, my handsome dungeons & dragons player," he says, "What's your name?"

A temporary panic rushes through him, at not asking, at not knowing. He resolves that the game will be better next time. Nonetheless. "Matt. What about you? Feels kind of ridiculous I didn't ask. You could murder me or something."

Taliesin laughs, just enough to make the hairs on the back of Matt's neck stand up. "Hi, Matt. I'm Taliesin. It's nice to meet you."

"I like your place."

"Come sit with me." Taliesin pushes off the island and leaves, with the authority of expecting to be followed. Matt takes his glass and a sip of whiskey, wishing for an ice cube. He sits next to Taliesin on a beautiful dark leather couch.

"Well, Matt," Taliesin says, putting down his glass on an ornate wood coffee table, "I would like to pay you to... spend time with me. Tonight."

Matt feels his cheeks go pink. He takes another sip of the whiskey. "Like... in your bed?"

"Exactly like that." Taliesin touches his knee again, and then the hand traces up Matt's arm and caresses his cheek. "Even if the dungeons & dragons career is working out, I'm sure you could use some extra spending money. And I wouldn't lowball you, of course. I'm fair."

"I, um."

Taliesin shifts, so rather than looking at each other Taliesin is now sitting directly next to him. Taliesin's hand starts up his knee and works up his thigh, rubbing in widening circles. It's making it a little hard to think, actually, Taliesin being this close and touching him how he likes it and pretending so effectively. He swallows and takes another sip of the whiskey larger this time. Then he puts the glass down and turns his head to meet Taliesin's eyes. 

"I've, uh, never done that before."

"There's a first time for everything," Taliesin says, fingers creeping down his inner thigh, "I promise to be very accomodating."

"Okay," Matt says, breathless, "I can do that."

"Great." Taliesin stands up, leaving his leg bereft of all that warmth, "My bed's this way."

There's a narrow hallway with some other doors, and then the last door on the left opens into a beautiful master bedroom that is nothing like Taliesin would ever actually own or design. There's pale bedsheets and a tasteful art print and some particularly average upscale furniture.

Matt's mind is pulled away from thinking about how this is not his most convincing act ever to contemplate how much this room is incomprehensibly not-Taliesin.

Taliesin, being the astonishingly talented actor he is, does a very convincing job of pretending that this bedroom is not the antithesis of everything he believes in. He kicks off his loafers exactly where he should, and then walks over to lean against the raised bed. Matt follows, trying to be less nervous than he looks, and look more nervous than he feels. He's standing there, looking at the beige rug and his shoes.

"How much should I pay you?" Taliesin asks, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bulging wallet.

Matt stares at it for a moment too long. "Uh," he says, and tries to gather himself, "I don't know. How about a hundred bucks?"

"Sounds good." Taliesin reaches into it, pulls out a crisp bill, and hands it to him. Matt takes it and shoves it in his jeans pocket.

"So, did you just want me, um...." A swallow, "Get on my knees right here?"

"Bed's more comfortable." Effortlessly, Taliesin lifts himself into the bed and slides back against the headboard. He must have practiced, Matt thinks almost laughing, and then he's kicking off his own shoes and much more awkwardly climbing up. Once he's there Taliesin is staring at him with new hunger and, yeah, that's a good look. "You are very handsome," he says, again, and then he reaches for the button of his jeans and shifts around, taking his soft cock in his hand and stroking it while staring at Matt.

The problem, if it could be called that, is that it's hard for Matt to pretend to be intimidated by Taliesin sitting on the bed touching his cock. In fact essentially what Matt wants to do is crawl over his body and kiss him and take that cock in his hand and listen to Taliesin moan. The persona has never felt so restrictive before, that's for sure.

He wanted this and he will work through it.

He swallowed and crawled closer, hesitating. Taliesin's smile approachable, admiring. A little lecherous, in a way Matt found he liked a lot.

"Have you ever sucked a dick before, Matt?" Taliesin asked.

"Uh, no," he said, which was not true, "But it can't be that hard to learn, right?"

"Not all," Taliesin was harder in his hand now and oh, Matt wanted. Thankfully, Taliesin beckoned him closer. "Why don't you get comfortable between my legs and you can suck mine?"

"Ok," Matt said, and slightly applauded himself for how nervous he sounded. As he came over Taliesin was kicking his jeans and his boxers off and Matt never got tired of seeing this man naked. He was absolutely gorgeous. Matt settled himself more or less on his stomach and then he bent his head, trying to seem less excited than he was. Taliesin rubbed the head of his cock against Matt's lips and Matt couldn't resist the sigh of pleasure.

"I think you're going to be a natural, Matt," Taliesin said, and slid his fingers into Matt's hair, "Now you just keep your mouth open and your throat relaxed and don't bite and I'll do all the hard parts."

"Ok," Matt said, again, trying not to lose himself at the feeling of Taliesin's nails on his scalp and how it vibrated all the way down his neck and through his spine and directly to his dick.

Then Taliesin pressed his head forward and his partially-soft cock was in Matt's mouth. Oh yeah, this was good. Really good, Taliesin's hand guiding him and him not really doing anything, just letting himself to be used, be here, be present. Being all the way in the moment was not one of his strongest skills, but right now, settled between Taliesin's legs - it was easy.

He forgot the game they played every Thursday and the game they played tonight and whether he was good at pretending to not be good at this and that they were in a rented house and Taliesin had a rented Mercedes.

"Why don't you lick it a little with your tongue?" said Taliesin's voice, somewhere above him. He did, and was rewarded with a lovely moan. God, Taliesin sounded good in bed. There wasn't much Taliesin was bad at, but he was a spectacular lay. He sounded good, tasted good. Went at the right speed.

"I knew you were a natural," Taliesin said, and his words were breathy, and, yeah, Matt forgot a little that he was supposed to be strapped for cash and was agreeing to be Taliesin's sugar baby. It was hard to remember these things when you had someone's - very lovely someones, in fact - cock in your mouth. He bent his head further, letting Taliesin slide deeper into his mouth. He was fully hard now, a weight. Familiar, even if Matt was supposed to be pretending he wasn't. They'd been here before. A lot. 

"Eager little thing," Taliesin was saying, and when Matt looked up he made contact with those bright eyes and Matt wanted him over again. "Yeah, I knew you'd be really good with my cock in your mouth. I knew it the moment you walked in the bar. Thought you might not walk right into my hand but then you did, and I didn't even have to tell you my name to get you home with me."

Maybe Matt wasn't all that great at this game but Taliesin was more than making up for that. Taliesin was guiding him in this slow slide, his breath heavy, audible with pleasure. A pink flush had appeared on his cheeks and was sliding down his neck and into the collar of his shirt, looking all the brighter in contrast to the black fabric. 

"I bet you'd like to do this more, wouldn't you?" Taliesin asked, and Matt nodded. "With practice I could bet I could get so far down your throat you'd barely taste my come."

The groan that Matt made Taliesin gasp, caused his head to fall back against the headboard of the bed. The grip he had in Matt's hair clenched and then relaxed and he hoped that they could get to the hair pulling before his character actually asked for it.

“Yeah, I knew you’d say that," Taliesin said, above him, "That pretty mouth was just made for my dick.”

Then, in the way that Taliesin always made his dreams come true, his hand clenched again and yanked, white-out through his scalp and down the back of his head and directly into his spine. Matt's head went with the pull, the moan now audible as Taliesin's cock slid out of his mouth.

"Oh, you like it when I pull your hair?" Taliesin said, and pulled again. Matt nodded and as a result of the nod it hurt worse, absolutely fucking electric. Taliesin was going to kill him, he was sure. Taliesin was going to kill him right here.

"God, you're hot," Taliesin was still saying, and he had one hand in Matt's hair pulling him away in this position that caused his back to arch up, and the other hand was on his cock now, stroking, slick with Matt's spit. Matt felt a surge of jealousy, at that hand. He moved forward again but Taliesin didn't let him. Taliesin's hand kept him felt firm and the pain was making the world spin a bit. "Don't you worry, you'll get plenty."

At least from this angle he could see Taliesin's face. He was gorgeous, and better now, a little sweat on his brow and the flush in his cheeks and the way he looked at Matt like Matt was something to add to his collection, like he was going to put Matt on a shelf and take Matt down sometimes when he would be useful. Fuck, that sounded good in his head.

"Close your eyes," Taliesin said, his voice tight and breathy and Matt listened because he would have jumped off a fucking bridge with Taliesin using that voice on him. A brief moment of wondering whether maybe he shouldn't, or what that sugar baby Matt would actually do, but his hair is yanked on again and there's a gasp and come is splashing hot against his cheeks and across his lips, on his neck.

"Fuck," he moaned, and some caught him in the mouth, warm and salty and familiar. Unexpectedly, Taliesin's hand let him go, and his face was in Taliesin's thighs again.

"Yeah," Taliesin said, his voice a throaty whisper somewhere above him, and that hand is now stroking his hair, trembling, "Fucking yeah, yeah Matt, you're just fucking made for this aren't you. Yeah, you really are."

"Yeah," Matt managed, as a response, because maybe he was supposed to have one. His face was sticky and without Taliesin's cock in his mouth he thought about his own cock, currently still very much trapped and tenting in his jeans. Every time he thinks about Taliesin's come all over his face, he gets a little harder.

"Sit on my lap," Taliesin says, his voice gaining a little more strength. Matt gets his hands under him with some effort and he's sitting up just a little, and then he's face to face with Taliesin. "You are even hotter with my come on your face. I like it a lot."

"I, uh, I didn't ... know that it would feel that good," Matt said, and one trembling finger reaches out for a line across his cheek and pushes it into his mouth. Taliesin clearly liked the noise that he made there, based on that slow smile.

"I'll show you lots of nice things that feel really good," Taliesin said, and smug Taliesin was really doing it for him, "Now put your back against my chest and put your legs out in front of you."

Matt did as he was told. He felt Taliesin's warm breath in his ear, which they both knew was more or less a direct line to his cock. Wasn't any different this time, and better because Taliesin's hands were undoing his jeans and touching his cock and, yeah, fuck. 

"Feels really good," he managed, barely, and Taliesin was licking his ear and it felt impossibly electric.

"Yeah?" Taliesin said, and the other hand was on his balls now and he was never going to last, not with the feeling of Taliesin's come dripping down his face and Taliesin's hands on him and Taliesin biting his ear. "Tell me when you're going to come all over yourself for me."

"Ok," Matt said, and gave up thinking about absolutely anything and concentrated wholly on just how exquisite and impossible and otherworldly it was for Taliesin to be jacking him off and biting his neck, and, fuck, another hand sliding up his shirt and dug into his nipple and that --

He tried to make a warning but it was just a wail, and then he was coming in Taliesin's hand, jerking his hips a bit and splattering his own come in white lines across his shirt.

"I told you to tell me," Taliesin said, low, and Matt shivered as the air ran across his wet ear. Felt the bottom of his stomach drop.

"I"m sorry," he whispered.

"You'll make it up to me."

"Yeah."

Then Taliesin disappeared from behind him and Matt fell back on the bed with a startled gasp. It was at least a comfortable bed, but his back was cold without Taliesin's heat, and the orgasm was still trembling through him. He could make it last a little longer if he imagined himself with his cock hanging limp out of his jeans and his own shirt stained and Taliesin's come drying on his face, a little uncomfortable.

"Here," Taliesin said, and when Matt looked over Taliesin was taking out a roll of money and counting out bills. He offered Matt two very crisp looking hundreds, "I know already paid you, but I enjoyed that a lot. We'll consider it a little of an advance and I don't want you to be hungry."

Matt pushed himself to his lap again, trying to breathe. He took the money and shoved it in his jeans pocket. "Um, yeah. An advance, I can do that, come back sometime. Whenever, you know. You want."

"Whenever I want," Taliesin smiled, not at all a normal Taliesin smile, "The bathroom is down the hall, second room on the left."

"Oh, yeah," Matt said, and for a second he wasn't sure his feet were going to hold him but they did as he slid off the bed. "Thanks."

"See you next time," Taliesin said, cool. Matt bit his lip as he walked down the hallway to the rented bathroom and thought about what they could do next. Maybe Taliesin would pick him up at a hotel bar. Maybe Taliesin would say 'have you ever been tied up?' and he'd say 'No.'

A shiver raced up his spine at that. He felt the money in his pocket - his money that he'd given to Taliesin yesterday - and started planning their next meeting.


End file.
